1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates to the field of saddle bags and saddle blankets for ordinary saddles for use with horses and also other animals including mules, donkeys, llamas, etc.
2. Statement of the Problem: Previous to the present invention, saddle bags were normally strapped to the sides of a saddle. The bags would be attached to the saddle only after the saddle was already mounted on the horse or other animal. The bags were placed over the saddle skirt and secured there by straps and buckles. These bags have a tendency to slip and bounce during movement of the horse, thereby distracting the horse.
Another problem with the prior art bags is the bags bouncing against the horse; particularly while the horse is trotting. This not only creates a distraction to the horse but on long rides can bruise the horse. The bags cannot be tightened adequately to prevent the bags from bouncing and the bags will eventually slip due to the movement of the horse and saddle.
The saddle bags of the prior art are difficult to access by a mounted rider. The rider often would have to dismount in order to remove objects from the bags.
Another problem with the bags is protection of the contents of the bags from the elements. Frequently on long rides, dust will seep into the bags especially from the sides of the bags and thus into the bag's contents. Also, water, not only from rain, but from stream crossings, can soak the bags and their contents.
One solution to these problems has been to attach the bags directly onto a saddle blanket. This is usually done by using an oversize blanket and attaching the bags to the portions of the blanket extending beyond the saddle. The oversize blanket tends to be distracting to the horse while the bags normally extend below the blanket and tend to bounce against the horse. This creates even more distraction and discomfort to the horse and rider.
3. Solution to the Problem: The present invention solves the problems associated with the prior art saddle bags. The present invention provides saddle bags incorporated into a saddle blanket. The bags are attached in such a way so as to prevent the bags from slipping or bouncing relative to the blanket therefore relative to the horse.
The bags are attached to the blanket in such a way so the saddle skirt fits between the saddle blanket and the bags. This increases stability between the bags, the saddle, the blanket and the horse.
The blanket of the current invention is of standard length and width to fit a typical western saddle so there is no distraction or discomfort to the horse as with the oversize blankets of the prior art.
The bags are designed to fit the shape of the saddle cantle and skirt. This provides more stability to the saddle and the bags.
The attachment of the bags to the blanket allows the saddle, blanket and bags to be quickly and easily mounted on the horse. Once on the horse, the bags are designed to be easily accessible to the mounted rider.
The bags are provided with protective flaps designed to prevent dust, water and other elements from contaminating the contents of the bags.
These solutions and other features of the present invention will be evident from the following description in conjunction with the drawings.